White Power
White Power 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the bowling alley *Chase after Larry Script ''Neil is walking up to Lis' house and is met by Lis and Larry, a neo-nazi, arguing on the doorstep in German. Larry leaves and glares at Neil walking by as Lis yells angrilly at him in German 'Lis: '''Du verdammter Arschficker, Fotze! ''*You fucking assfucker, cunt!* Once Larry leaves, Neil talks to Lis '''Neil: '''Did I come at a bad time? '''Lis: '''No, just had some trouble with an ex, is all. '''Neil: '''Oh, crazy stuff. Anyway, I was wondering if you're ready to- '''Lis: '''Yeah, I'll brew some stuff up, I just need to take a breather for a minute to take in what happened- '''Neil: '''What happened? '''Lis: '''Fuck, long story short, we date years ago, we break up, he still can't get over it, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera- '''Neil: '''Right, right...so what was he doing here? '''Lis: '''He came to bug the shit out of me, per usual, and he sees I got a still, we fight over it, what it's for, you know. And then he's leaving, gonna be all like "I'll make my own stuff and run you into the ground" and you show up. '''Neil: '''Ahh, okay. So he's gonna try to get something set up to put us out of business? '''Lis: '''It's looking to be that way. '''Neil: Where...where does he hang out around? 'Lis: '''That bowling alley. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? I think I remember seeing him a few times or so. '''Lis: '''Alright, so odds are he's there and we gotta stop him. '''Neil: '''Right, c'mon. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the bowling alley. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''You know for sure he's at the bowling alley? '''Lis: '''Yeah, gotta be. Besides, where else would he be? Out at rallies or something? '''Neil: '''Rallies for what? '''Lis: '''White power rallies. You know, the "white power, heil hitler" kind of rallies. '''Neil: '''So what, he's like a nazi or something? '''Lis: '''Yeah, has been since I started dating him. '''Neil: '''When'd you two date? '''Lis: '''Back in high school- '''Neil: '''So you dated a nazi? '''Lis: '''Well damn Neil, one there was nobody else at school who was as big into German stuff as I was, second I had shitty judgement then. '''Neil: '''Let's hope you changed since then. ''Once the player arrives at the bowling alley, a cutscene occurs Neil and Lis are about to walk into the bowling alley, but before they enter, Lis stops her 'Neil: '''Wait out here- '''Lis: '''What? '''Neil: '''Wait out here, I got this. ''Lis shrugs as Neil enters the bowling alley and walks up to a group of neo-nazis sitting at a table 'Neil: '''Which one of you guys is Larry? ''Larry, sitting in the middle of the group, raises his hand 'Neil: '''Right, you'd better leave Lis and my still be or we got a problem- '''Larry: '''Who are you, her fucking dad? '''Neil: '''No, I'm the guy that'll kick your ass you do anything to her- '''Neo-Nazi: '''Hey, Larry, is this the guy you said about the mullet? ''Neil, Larry, and the other neo-nazis glare at the one who just blurted out for a few seconds before Larry addresses Neil again 'Larry: '''Alright, I'll tell you what, you get out of here and forget that this talk never happened and...me and my gang won't have to beat you so bad your family won't be able to recognize you at by the time they get to the morgue. ''Neil grabs a nearby beer bottle and smashes a neo-nazi over the head with it, yelling out to Larry, who is now out of his seat running away 'Larry: '''See how much you got of a gang now, you pussy! ''Neil begins to run after Larry, pushing down another neo-nazi The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to chase after Larry on foot. The chase involves Larry running through the parking lot, across a busy street, over a fence, and eventually gets hit by a car driven by Lis and Kane. After Larry gets hit, a cutscene occurs dKane and Lis exit the car and pick up Larry as Neil catches his breath. After Kane and Lis put the dazed Larry in the trunk of the car, Neil addresses the both of them 'Neil: '''Kane? What're you doing here? '''Kane: '''Lis told me what was going on so I showed up and, you know, here I am. '''Neil: '''So now that you guys got him in the trunk, what's the plan? '''Kane: '''You know the old saying, intimidate those who intimidate others. ''*To Lis* ''Lis, I'll see you around. ''Kane enters his car and drives away as Neil talks to Lis 'Neil: '''Well that was...something else. '''Lis: '''Yep. '''Neil: '''I guess we should get out of here and stuff before the cops start snooping- '''Lis: '''Yep, sounds good. ''Neil and Lis walk away in different directions as Lis turns around and calls out to Neil, prompting him to stop and turn around to face Lis 'Lis: '''Yo, I'll start brewing it when I get back, yeah? '''Neil: '''Good by me! ''Neil turns back around and walks away Mission Passed